User talk:Bond em7/Archive16
Category:UserTalk Archive For your perusal Bry wrote something User_blog:Bryans1008/How_School_Groups_Should_be_Created_and_Operated, Bond, I think you should check out. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 23:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Ciaran We'd like to offer him a place in the advanced order Something bothering me... Just a little. Professor Wade is ~Rose Witch~'s right? The thing is, it's been almost three days and she hasn't posted for her first and second year class (DADA). I wanted to know what should happen if she doesn't? (after a bit of time, of course.) ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 05:02, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I'd be happy to take over first and second if she doesn't post. Thanks!:) ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 05:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Huff/Gryff Can GM if wanted. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:52, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Works for me. XD Idea I think that is actually quite a good idea. I could have Lilly Violante pull a prank and see if we can get the humour up again XD Well, if I catch you on chat I'll explain again :P Well your evening's my late night, so it'll probz have to be round 1pm your time tommorrow, so that it's my 6pm and I'll be home because school starts tommorrow :/ Will Freya inherit the Marauders' Map because she's DA head? XD Chu too busy for a Caecey/Ciaran RP? In the Leaky Cauldron :) User:Juanterpo We have a newbie creating canon-related chars, Bond. Could you have a gentle word? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Pics Exactly what's needed. Thanks! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:RB Work sign-ups Oh, sorry about that- I wasn't aware there was a sign up page. Do I sign up for just one or two departments? 00:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Ramley Kinsel - I've given Ramley a bit of an outburst in reaction to the bit with the Slytherin Students, she's been quite for this long out of respect for the Headmasters office (and because you beat me to a post) hearing Cyrus reasoning for spell use broke her silence. Lily - I've replied to Lily's request with a returned owl to her page (followed the link you left) and not in my office, If you like, we can continue that RP under her section there. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me Lesson Plans First, I'd be happy to:) I'll leave up the earlier posts since there was no teacher, and I'll take off a week of the lesson plans Speaking of the lesson plans, for some of the years, since I know there is a GLE plan (and I follow that accordingly), but if I want to, would I be able to integrate other things? Example, for the first years, talking about werewolves, could Elena also talk about vampires, the two being (in my mind) closely related? ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 03:44, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Just Wondering Okay so, jw Bond... since Jassy/~Rose Witch~ is inactive... could I make a teacher to teach for Defense Against the Dark Arts? For like the 1st and 2nd Years? Thanks..... DaMigster 13:59, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Oh thanks... I should put my character through Adult Sorting, right? Also... does that mean that I'll be teaching the 1st and 2nd Years with Lissyboo? JW. Also... if you need an extra hand with anything you can always ask me. I would like to help here again and do my best to stay active so that's it.... thanks. Miggy 14:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S. can you come to chat? P.S.S. Do you have Skype? Mind adding me to your contacts? :Okay :) I'll do as you said... however, I would be going offline soon and won't be back till tomorrow afternoon here.. after school. So.. need any help with anything? Any projects I can work on? Miggy 14:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks for the approval Bond, can I start next week I have exams week coming up and I need to really study. I'll let Jiskran know. See you around. [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 14:37, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes Please I'll be happy to GM any matches you want me to. Just tell me and I'll do it :) Dduffurg48/Gruff 15:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Rookous I presume you're keeping track, Bond, but just in case. :) The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/Arcturus'_lab-study/Fifth_Floor Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:30, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Professor's Sorting Page I made it Bond: Forum:Derek McKinney. Miggy10:56, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Ravenclaw Co-Captain Bond is it OK if, in Steve's Co-Captain capacity, I unilaterally drop two players and look for replacements before the match starts? Cap's Jeffery Mackintosh, as he hasn't posted since late November, and Lord's Alex Walker, as he never manages to post repeatedly on matches, and hasn't posted at all since Dec. 23rd. I just want Ravenclaw to have at least one Beater from the get-go, and they are the current two. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 12:49, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Ministry position Bob's character Archimedes was put up a few days ago for a Ministry position, Bond, and I've held off because I'm trying to think of the best place for him. He want to be an Unspeakable, and I was even contemplating making him the Head, since Alga seems totally AWOL. I just want him to have a little patience whilst I look at the options. And, quite frankly, I'm a little concerned at the idea of the latest recruit (if not a Dept. Head) bursting in on the Minister with 'big news'. I trust it's something reasonable in an IC sense. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:29, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Temptation - immense Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Trinket Ok, yeah, sounds good with me. Owl me when your ready to do somethin... 18:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Your Office Hey Bond, well, something just went down at Dervish and Banges, Hogsmeade Grounds, and a little bit at Hog's head. Charles, Colin, and Twila are now at the gargoyle ready to tell you the story Colin687 01:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) : Also Bond, I was looking at the Defnce Against the Dark Arts Tower and saw that the new user Madeyefire let the tower cave in. I'm not sure if that should have been allowed, check it out maybe. Colin687 02:15, January 10, 2013 (UTC) DAtDA Professor Hai Bond, just wanted to tell you that I made Professor Derek McKinney's page and started teaching. Also, just wondering, Am I allowed to teach Immobulus to a Second Year class even though the Spell List says that it's a Fourth Year spell?? We are currently learning about Cornish Pixies and the best spell to stop them which is the Freezing Charm. For more info, check: General RP:Defense Against the Dark Arts. Thanks! DaMigster 11:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) JessiPhan Should she now be considered gone, Bond, and if so, what happens to her more outlandish chars - Adoption, Deletion? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Ideas Hai Bond, I have alot of ideas that we can use for DARP. Here there are: #We should have a To-do List for the whole wikia which includes task that non-RB's can perform like simple categorising and revamping photos and archiving "Pages which template sizes have exceeded" so that we know who has potential when it comes to RB nominations and you guys know what to vote for them. You can monitor them and see, via their Contibs if they did some dept. edits (Though this is not necessary) and know if they fit for RB or not in the future. #The Sorting Forum should have three categories, "Sorting or Unprocessed", "Sorted" and "Unsorted". We should change the Denied forums so that users can change something they did wrong and have a second chance instead of creating an entirely new page. #The Archives in the Request for User Rights page should be separated into three parts: RB Archives, Admin Archives and B-Crat Archives so we can sort out who ran for what position etc. #Okay, I think we should have a dance/ball for each season. It could make roleplaying more fun and interesting as it also includes how your character asks someone to dance with them and some might be busted or friendzoned. I think the Dance/Ball we should make is the Valentine's Dance. We could put places like "Valentine's Dance/The Great Hall" which is The Great Hall but in the date of the ball so the original page won't get much overloaded. All teachers/students/staff are allowed to participate in the ball #I think we should have a Graduation Ceremony for the 7th Years where we RP the teachers/headmaster giving awards to the top students like "Most excellent in Transfiguration" or Best in Charms" or "Most Hardworking Prefect" or 'Talented Potioneer" and other awards you could think of. Those are my ideas atm and I hope you may consider it. Thanks :) If you have any questions, ask me. Also, if you need any help, I'm free and will do any tasks asked. DaMigster 10:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Any RB spots opening soon? I'm pretty much dedicating myself here now and I promise that I won't disappear suddenly and just leave and be mad cause I got demoted. I would like to run soon and I think I'm ready. If you really need any help at all, you can always ask me. Thanks. Chat? TITLE :) RE: Quidditch Match Graphics 13:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Invisibility cloak I authorised this relic for Alrick Kunze, Bond, on the understanding that it was the ONE relic in the Kunze family. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:51, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Blogs and Talks Hey we should chat soon-We need to discuss some things- Also take a look at a few of my blogs http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zanzan28/The_War_of_Duxterra_Part_1 http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zanzan28/Activity_Imp_Meeting http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zanzan28/Standstill Thanks, Flying Lessons Can you have a look, Bond, at the RP General_RP:1st_Year_Flying_Lessons? Totally IC, I feel Lacey would walk out, mount the nearest broom and show off - demonstrating some skill, but proably plunging to serious injury in the process. As NHoran is new to teaching, I don't want to do that, but can you think of an imaginative way round? After all, the challenge in Caitlin's statement would be hard to resist. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Headmaster's Tower Hey Bond, you must not've gotten my letter, AJ and I have three characters trying to get into your office at the Headmaster's Tower if you could please let us in and tell you what happened. Thanks Colin687 02:21, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Spell Lists I presume, Bond, and I've never checked this with you and felt I should, that Spell Lists reflect only those spells mastered by students, and thus safe for 'reliable' use. Should we consider some increased risk/heat-of-the moment casting for any spell taught frequently (and that list would probably need drawing up separately) in a lower year than the student's current one? As Activity Imp firms up its mandate, and we seem to have enthusiasm for duelling club and 'pranks' all over the place, I feel this may become increasingly relevant. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:05, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Classes I think some of the teachers may need encouraging, Bond, to post again, irrespective of whether the students have replied to the last, as otherwise I fear some groups could grind to a halt, like last school year. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:31, January 14, 2013 (UTC) House Points Doing the calculations from the House Point Log, Bond, the numbers should be:- Hufflepuff 188 Ravenclaw 185 Gryffindor 137 Slytherin 120 As of UTC 12.30, 14th Jan Just for you to know. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 12:33, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Opening messages I think the Head and Deputy Head messages need updating, Bond, and in the case of Euclide replacing. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 12:40, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Usefulness - or otherwise Do we need this image, Bond ? I've been trying to weed out extremely personal and irrelevant images as I go through. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) New Year, old problem Astronomy looks like it's not getting taught again, Bond. Windsword hasn't posted for ten days at least, or at all on the class. :( Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Template Issues Can you fix that? Two disparate points There's a weird char Cedric Tonks for which there seems to be no Forum, Bond, and, if you want I could RP Cael teaching Astronomy. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Smith Club Invite Flying and matters related My idea, soon after I picked her up, Bond, and the reasoning behind the Sun Tzu and other class comments and actions is that, having been taught at home by Death Eaters, in RP terms Lacey is a miniaturised 'combat monster', so broom use, as a weapon and transport form would be well within her capabilities, although Quidditch would be well outside her range. This is why she knows the Battle of Hogwarts and the Grindelwald/Dumbledore duel inside out. Only at Hogwarts, around young girls like herself for the first time, is her humanity emerging. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:37, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow is nigh As I understand it, Bond, Sky's ban is up tomorrow, so should we discuss/prepare in some manner? I know Echo's still off the grid, but I feel we should at least share info, and make sure all the Bcrats are informed and on the same page about this. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:17, January 15, 2013 (UTC) School groups and beyond We need a clear, explicit approval process, Bond, for all new school groups, and a compelling rationale for their formation. I take Bry's point about unnecessary duplication, but sometimes people want their own version of an existing idea. So, I think we could use a page. A couple of people have talked about starting up some kind of Hogwarts music group, so maybe that could be the test case. The Duelling Club is generating some interest, so I've said I'm willing to GM it. I think, for consistency's sake, it needs to be just one person making the calls there, not whoever happens to be available to GM. Lacey, to me, is an unfocused threat - but least of all to the school as a whole, if that makes sense. She was taught to be entirely Blood Supremacist, and then utterly cast off when she 'failed to get into Slytherin'. I imagine basic duelling skills, use of the broom as an aerial attack platform, and a deep grounding in the literature and psychology of Dark magics, without, as yet, much practical experience. She came into Hogwarts with an eye to everyone as a potential enemy and danger - so, for example, Peter Lionheart kissing her hand threw her into a complete tizzy, the way a werewolf attack or pixie release never could. She looks to hide her feelings, but doesn't, unless genuinely under threat, do it as well as she believes, since at home she was truly in danger, and here at Hogwarts, she is slowly discovering, she isn't. If you're going to be on Chat today, I'd like to know when, as there are a couple of things we could use to discuss there. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Transfig rejig I edited my entry (and yours) to make it Lacey in the First Year Class. Sorry :P . Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:25, January 16, 2013 (UTC) A question of priorities and loyalties If you think Lily heard Jenny, then she may well want to boot Mona out now, Bond. If not, I would have thought that she, a newly arrived ex-Gryffindor, might hesitate a moment longer to kick a Slytherin out of an establishment run by a former Snake. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:32, January 16, 2013 (UTC) For clarity When Lacey says her father demonstrates spells, Bond, she's talking about spells used on her while she was wandless, to test and increase her pain threshold. She has undergone such since she was six. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:41, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Premise behind Lacey I look at her as the child of Death Eaters who, in the Malfoy manner, talked/bribed their way out of Azkaban, but who, knowing the movement was dead with Voldemort, would prepare their offspring for the 'harsh realities' of 'a world run by Mudbloods' and having only the one child would have invested everything in her. This is why they cast her off when she 'proved' Ravenclaw - their entire existence was tied up in her, and 'other than Slytherin' had never been thought. Their idea of 'tough love' is ridiculous on the tough and absent in the love department. She is therefore devoted to the idea of Hogwarts, as the first time/place Lacey (not 'the child/girl') has existed. She is likely to go off on any Pure-Blood espousing Blood Supremacist philosophy, and may even be goaded into showing her back - which is covered with scar tissue from her 'training'. I rather assumed Hence the hand on her shoulder, Bond :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:13, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Varying styles steve has never pitted his TK against magic, Bond. Would it be acceptable for him to try with Kinsel's maze, or shall I just post spell use (probably not Partis, as he already demonstrated that last year)? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:16, January 16, 2013 (UTC) In that case, I'll have him give TK a go, then 'resort' to spells if he has no success - or a disaster. :P Not quite '27 Dresses' An inactive user User:Alphonse elric 2 has uploaded 15 Muggle t-shirt images, e.g. . Can I purge them?Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) St. Mungo's That seems viable to me, Bond, if we create it as a semi-autonomous body under the MInistry aegis. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) CoMC As Ferlen technically miscast the spell, Bond, ('Immobilus!'), I'm proceeding as I originally planned without GMing that element. I want Sarah to have a problem, as she tends to see the animals only as they are with her, which is at their most peaceful. Steve's lack of complete TK control means he 'touched' Linus' branch, which is what set the sloth off, and the animal's own TK allows him to move far faster than is normal for his species. Hope that makes sense. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:09, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bond, can I chatch you on chat. I have something really really important to tell you Dduffurg48/Gruff 15:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Just a thought To make checking the House Point Log easier, Bond, can we (and by we I mean you :D) reconfigure the headings for the grid so it's sortable by House, like the Spell List? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:21, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I woun't post here as it's personal, but if youcatch Jisk on chat. Can you ask him to tell you? Thanks Dduffurg48/Gruff 15:22, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Interpretation - your input As I read the post, Bond, Nyxie was moving between based on the presumed natural speed of the sloth. The TK boost means he is moving over twenty times faster than that, so I believed Nyxie wasn't in the picture, so to speak. Shall I post all of that as a GM, for clarity? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:28, January 17, 2013 (UTC) lily and freya rp ?= RE: Teaching Sorry Bondy, I'll post right away. And I courage you to take a look at "Class Reform" if you haven't already. Thanks. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Time flies If a user created a Forum seven months ago, and it was approved (by you, no less) but they didn't build the char at that time, it's OK if it's done now, right? Forum:Ally Rutter. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Teacher Sorting There is a teacher sorting forum for you to look at. Forum:Caroline Chang :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Category:Sigs 00:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Caroline Chang Bcrats Echo still shows up as one of us, Bond. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 18:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Distant cousin Remember when Lupa had a charrie named Pallas who was Ferlen and Karith's distant cousin? Pallas was deleted with Lupa was banned, but I kept Celesta (Pallas's long-lost twin sister) and removed Pallas from her current life. Lilly is making Celesta's twin sister, Candice this time. Is it ok with you if they're still cousins? --19:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) A matter of structure I think maybe, Bond, we should recommend that each Hogwarts student have a 'Homework' page linked to the char page and subpages for subjects. That way, at the end of the school year, all homework can be located by the user and either copied to their own computer, if they wish to keep it, or just deleted. At the moment we have lots of 'loose' pages floating around, untethered to anything else and only encountered when randomly scanning pages. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:23, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Character swap page? Bond, what do you think of creating an active Adoption page where in order to put in a char, you would have to take one away and RP it for at least say two weeks? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Chocolate Frog Cards I actually authorised the Cauldron, Bond, as the one 'heavy traffic' site where he could put it. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Leaky Cauldron Jisk told me to put it on the leaky cualdron. I asked Zan and Jisk which pages I could put the pages on chat 2 days ago. Algamica 14:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :To learn more about the chocolate frog cards go my blog here: User blog:Algamicagrat/Interactive Chocolate Frog Cards Version 1 Algamica 14:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) A matter of open Skys Should I start deleting the dead chars and such, maybe Professor Blaine Lance, from among Sky's chars, Bond, or should I just hold off 'till the end of this school year? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:04, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Ashley Flame What's going to happen with her, Bond, if Echo has dropped off the map permanently? :( Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bond, since the WHPS are back in, Professor Kinsel could set up an 'Occulomency Club'. Just an idea :P And is the dueling club going to be restarted? Plus, I had this idea for a 'Quidditch Club' in which a seventh year student, most likely Freya or a student I could create for that intent, where young first years, or indeed anyone, could play mini games of Quidditch ;) Before I started asking around I thought I might share that. Love the additions! Really well written work! Glad we're on the same page with her as a character! As soon as your done with Lion Before the Lambs Part III I ask that you post it in your own blog and than we can show off the awesomeness of the story even more! xD Thanks for everything! Agreed! We should set up a time! If your around tonight (I'll be on chat for another half an hour or so) or maybe tomorrow? Not quite sure when to plan it but we should deffently talk soon! Beggar's Comet Should Shooting Starz be considered permanently inactive, do you think, Bond? If so, what about her chars? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:59, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bond, is there a German VP Okay. And what did you think about my ideas? No, the occulamency club and the mini quidditch club etc. Arsinoe Class Hey Bond. I need a little time to prepare for What I need to do for class ( HoM ) so until this coming Sunday, I won't be RPing on there, as long as it's ok with you. Not to mention my only people in class are 5th second and first years Colin687 23:19, January 23, 2013 (UTC) The story is great! I change a few things towards the end-I'll tell you why in a PM-(don't want to spoil to anyone who reads other peoples owls xD) I really really enjoyed the small pitty we feel for Rebekka and how her story begins to feel as it's going on and on and suddenly we get such a perfect twist! A bittersweet moment perfect for the scene! Bravo! :D RP? We could have Freya drop into the Leaky Cauldron and we could do the Maurauders Map RP. Cracks in reality Your 'wand damage' (I presume) gives me an idea. Is it acceptable for Steve to approach Ollivander for a specially designed wand which could channel (without immediate and automatic overload) some of his focused TK? Also, with regard to the Karith and others RP in the Cauldron, my initial IC impulse on reading the Rebekka invite is that Einar would send Karith, because his own urge to kill her might overwhelm him. Opinions sought on both points. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 18:25, January 24, 2013 (UTC) USA Responce (OOC:Public Statement made on the news in the USA): I, President John Richards will refrain from going to Germany, our eneimies homeland. I would advise the other Allies leaders to do the same so as to save ourselves and thus our lives to live another day, to lead our nations to victory in the war against Duxterra. Headmaster's Office Don't Forget about the RP in the Headmaster's Office. Twila and Charles and Colin are there. Colin687 22:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Richards' Response (Richards to the local news Re: Why did you attack Duxerra?): Why did I chose to attack the nations that we were at war only a month ago? Why did I attack the country that was bound to attack us when they gained full force? Why did I attack a hostile nation lead by a power crazed lunitic? Listen to these questions and you will hear the answer yourself. Duxterra MUST fall. Not for me, not for America, but for the saftey of the world as a whole. If we allowed the three countries the time to poll resorces they would be unstoppable. Not to mention they were already hostle to us to begin with! The idea NOT to attack would be rediculas! And the French and British Governments strongly agree with me. I will waste my time talking to an enemy that we have already proven not to be able to broker peace with! We tried. We stoodstill for a month! No expansion in attacks! No preperation for war! We held strong to our agreement! We didn't even speak to the other Allies let alone become a single country! To become a single country at this time IS an act of war. We attack only to defend ourselves before they become unstoppable. So my world-wide listeners-think to yourselves.... And to the Duxterrans... I'll put this in terms even you can understand. If your school bully came to school with a gun and flashed it to you.... What would you do? And to the others-America will not be the end of the rampage of Duxterra. They will seek China, Japan, Brazil, Canada, All of Africa, and all of the nations in between. We do not just defend ourselves. We-the Allies-defend the world. *He walks off the stage without taking comments* Ollivander's Bond, since SoA seems to be on silent running again, I'm just going to deal with all wand customers at Diagon Alley. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 22:08, January 28, 2013 (UTC) quidditch update Hey bondy. I was just thinking, shouldn't somebody update the quidditch thing on the community messages board? Gryffondor(i think) and Ravenclaw won, by the way. I just thought so, because it's been a few days Thanks:) ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 22:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC) 01:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Uhm.. Hey Bond, I might be inactive for some time for a bit. I'm not sure how long sorry, my grandad is greavly ill with skin cancer. He doesn't have long, so..... I hope you understand Dduffurg48/Gruff 16:23, January 29, 2013 (UTC)